


Th3 cut3 3xper1ment 2

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Nightmare Fuel [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2ANS is a mutant abomination, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Cliffhangers, DO NOT read this story without having read cute experiment, Flesh eating, Mute 2ANS, Not Canon Compliant, Reader is NOT the reader in the previous story, Reader is terrified, The sequel to cute experiment, if this one does well i'll make the conclusion to the trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: The sequel to cute experiment wherein Reader is a bitty owner who finds another bitty out in the cold and decides to take it in. A mistake that would be catastrophic.





	1. The strange bitty

Your name is Y/N and you are majorly obsessed with bitties. Our story starts at 12 am at night when everyone should be sleeping....

You....couldn't sleep a wink merely staring up at the green wallpaper in your room with the lights out and beside you, your three bitties Red, Horror and Sans slept peacefully. You weren't sure why you were having so much trouble sleeping until you heard a tiny noise come from downstairs.

You were visibly worried now, just who the hell was in your house? You grabbed a shoe not sure what you would do to defend yourself when you noticed the noise was coming from outside. You foolishly went outside and heard tiny sniffling in the snow.

You bent down and picked up another Sans but he seemed different somehow. You shrugged it off and proceeded to take care of him but he seemed uninterested in anything you gave him. You sighed and tried to lecture him but he ignored you. You decided to go back to bed and just deal with it tomorrow. 

THE NEXT DAY....

You woke up and noticed your bitties including Sans were missing, confused you stood up and started looking for them when you heard loud thumping and crunching coming from the backyard. You quickly got dressed worried that maybe one of the neighbor's dogs got a hold of your bitties somehow.

You were about to get a shock as you opened the door and spotted your bitties mangled beyond recognition as you screamed. You picked them up trying to stay calm but your bitties….they were a mangled mess of parts now. 

You noticed Sans not among them and you snapped as you ran into your bedroom and pulled out a knife. You had it for defense but this time it would be used to get your revenge. You followed the crunching and thumping outside and....your heart stopped. It...was Sans you thought? but no bitty you had ever seen looked like like..a abomination like that.

Your heart began to pound as you backed away slowly praying that it hadn't noticed you. It was then you felt the warm blood covered clawed hand from behind as you screamed which just set it off more.

The creature looked up with a insanely creepy normal sans head on its face and then you felt your blood run cold as the head opened to reveal a mouth with so many teeth a shark had less. You started running but...every time you got further away you seemed to be getting closer to it.

You finally reached the fence panting and out of breath and exits. You were trapped as it closed in making you scream one last time beforreeeeeeeeeee.

THE END?


	2. It's done!

this is your nightmare author here. the sequel to cute experiment is now here. hope you enjoy


End file.
